


romance is dead, fuck me instead

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: 5. a hopeless romantic and a horny beast are set up on a blind date





	romance is dead, fuck me instead

God, Agron doesn’t know how he’s going to do this. He wants to do this right. He wants to woo him over with gentle words and sweet kisses that he’s felt like he’s earned. Agron isn’t the type to be romantic though, doesn’t know really how to navigate through ‘dating’ without alcohol and a seedy bar being a contributing factor.

Nasir is so fucking out of his league it’s insane. He’s been talking about some art movement, incredibly smart and sassy, while sliding his fingers up and down the neck of his beer bottle. Agron can’t fucking focus, eyes trailing over Nasir’s thick lashed eyes, down to his full mouth, and then even further. There is a small curl just under his ear, taunting and delicate against smooth tan skin. Agron wants to press his mouth there, suck until he can both feel and hear the sound Nasir would make.

“Don’t you think?” Nasir asks, drawing Agron out of his daydream to snap back into the conversation.

“Hm?” Agron raises an eyebrow, chewing longer than necessary to keep from speaking.

Grinning, Nasir leans forward across the table, lowering his voice so that no one can overhear. It’s pointless as the crowd of the bar is loud enough to block out normal volume conversation, but it also brings him close, the candle on the table flickering in the reflection of his eyes. 

“I asked if you wanted to keep staring at me like that.” The corners of Nasir’s eyes wrinkle when he grins. “Or you want to take me back to your apartment and fuck me.”

Agron drops his fork and then he drops money on the table. Nasir giggles all the way out to the car.


End file.
